


Hope changes everything

by Sterek_09



Series: Hope ..... [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Death, Hunters, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'' hello ''<br/>'' Peter it's me .'' The voice he thought he would never hear again . his mate . the father of his children '' he's dead Gerard's dead .'' Chris says . '' you can get him now and then in a years time met me in our clearing .i will bring her .'' With that Chris ended the call .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope changes everything

5 years later  
It's 3 in the morning when peters phones goes off .  
'' hello ''  
'' Peter it's me .'' The voice he thought he would never hear again . his mate . the father of his children '' he's dead Gerard's dead .'' Chris says . '' you can get him now and then in a years time met me in our clearing .i will bring her .'' With that Chris ended the call . Peters stunned this is the first time since Chris left with their daughter he's spoken to him every so often he's get photos of there daughter through the post sometimes memoir sticks with videos on of her school plays of moments of her and Chris painting . Everytime he gets something he crys in his house that he brought for when Chris and his kids will come back to him , he doesn't leave for a week his sister talia comes by with food they sit eating ice cream and talia watched the videos with him they both cry and then Peter goes back to his life it's and endless cycle but now the reason they are apart is gone Gerard the evil prick that made his family leave him . Now he can finally have them back . 

Peter wastes no time he rings Talia up '' what do you want Peter , it's 3:15 in the Morning and the kids ere finally asleep .'' Peter lets out a wet laugh '' he's dead talia .''  
'' omg Chris is dead Peter omg what about your daughter ?'' His alpha is worried '' no not Chris Gerard Chris just rang me I can finally have them back talia I can have my baby's and mate back .'' That both cry at that before Peter fell pregnant he never shared with talia but ever since Chris left and he had to give his son peters been a shell of the person he was before . '' okay Peter tomorrow morning ... I mean this morning I will ring up the foster home he last lived in and we will get him .'' Peter lets out a happy sigh '' thank you talia .'' With that the call ends and for the first time in five years he calls a sleep with out the stabbing pain in his heart .  
...................the next morning .............  
Peter wakes up with a smirk on his face , he has his breakfast and then he heads out to talias house . As he heads to the front door the pack greet him with smiles and hugs and congratulations . He just smiles and says that's it was time and fate , talia greets him with a sisterly game of wrestling which ends with the pack pulling them a part . '' he's in the Webster house they are large family they treat each child as if they were really family , they love each and every child . The oldest daughter is a actress and film critic , the oldest boy is a games designer . The youngest boy is a book writer and the three youngest girls are singers . All the children they take in have a life full of fun and laughter they get everything they can get .'' Talia tells Peter , he is so happy his little boy has had the chance to grow up in a family that are so creative and full of cutler he will for ever be great full .  
'' Jackson there someone here to meet you .'' Said the owner of the house a beautiful women with brown hair and soft features . In the room is a blond little boy he turns to look at Peter . He has the same blue eyes as his father '' hello I'm Peter .'' .......


End file.
